Like An Empty Shell
by Psychadelic-Jojex
Summary: Noelle is the daughter of one of Frollo's best guards, so she tries her best to never do anything wrong. Always be a nice lady and never disgrace her family. But what happens when she meets the gypsy Clopin? Does that count as a "mess up"? ClopinXOC
1. Noelle

**Hi! :D You know that time in life when you feel that you just love Clopin from Hunchback of Notre Dame? Yeah well I am having that time right now!**

**This is my second fanfic, I'm not done with my Shaman king story but I don't have the inspiration for shaman king right now so yeah…. CLOPIN!**

**Btw, I'm swedish so sorry if I get stuff wrong.**

**I don't own anything in this fanfic except my Ocs.**

_**To the story:**_

**Always** keep your head up

Keep your emotions inside at all times except maybe a small amount of happiness,** never too much.**

**Don't** talk more than you have to.

That's three big rules of the important rules that Noelle have heard from her mother ever since she was 9. She is 20 years old now and she still gets told about them every single day.

It's important to keep your head up to show pride of who you are. A woman who looks down looks foolish.

Rule number 2 is important because a woman has to be able to keep anger and sorrow inside at all times, but if she let's out too much happiness or excitement she seems idiotic.

Rule number 3, no one will be interested in a woman who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Noelle is a pretty pale girl since she rarely leaves her home, has long blonde hair from her mother and green eyes from her father. He is actually one of the reasons that she does her best to obey the Lady rules. You see, he's a guard of judge Frollo's, even though he has many, it's still an honorable job and Noelle does not want to disgrace him. His name is Ricard and the mother's Jennine.

Everyone always tells her that she was beautiful and that she shouldn't have a problem with finding a husband. But every time she looks in the mirror she sees nothing but a pale girl with empty looking eyes. She turned down every man that her mother introduced her to, she does not know why, it just happens.

She was sitting in her room, looking out of the window as she does most of the time.

Noelle is not allowed to go out whenever she wants to. She often only leaves the house when Jennine wishes to go shopping with her, Noelle is almost always inside and whenever she does go out, she is not staying out for a long time.

Ricard doesn't like it when she is out by herself because of the gypsies outside, evil and thieves he always calls them. She has never had contact with them because of it, so all she could do was to trust the opinion of her father.

Her best friend, Ermine, have spoken a lot of the Feast of fools… Noelle has never been to it but Ermine tells her that it is very fun while Ricard says that it is a horrible place and the only reason of its existence is because the gypsies don't have anything better to do than to act like fools on a festival, explaining the name.

Neolle actually wanted to go a little, just to see how it is. But her father would never let her go. Would he? Could it hurt to ask…?

"Noelle!" she hears her mother yelling from downstairs.

*_I will do it… Maybe they will say yes._*

She walked down the stairs and in to the dining room where both Jennine and Ricard were sitting by the already set table. Noelle sat down next to her mother who said strictly, "Straighten your back."

Noelle just sat up more straight without a complaint and got ready for the big question, "Father, mother, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, Noelle?" Ricard asked while eating.

"I wondered if I may go to the feast of fools together with Ermine the day after tomorrow?"

Anyone could see that both Jennine and Ricard were shocked, their own daughter wanted to go to a gypsy festival as they would call it.

"Why would you want to go to such an absurd festival?" her mother asked clearly disgusted.

Noelle started to nervously play with her fingers under the table, "I just though it would be good for me to go at least one time, since everyone else has been there more than once already… and Ermine will be with me, nothing will happen."

"Absolutely not. No daughter of mine will show herself at that festival."

"But father, you go every year, mother goes too…"

"I don't go every year. I go when I need something from the market, and only then. Your father works as judge Frollo's guard. Of course he has to go if judge Frollo goes."

" But.."

" No, Noelle. It's just like your mother says. If I could choose, I would stay home every feast of fools. Or even better, get rid of it. You are staying home and that's final."

Noelle didn't say anything for a few minutes, she actually felt upset about it.

She assumed that her parents saw it since she didn't try hard to hide it.

" Just this one time…?" she asked quietly.

Her father looked at her, then sighed and said " This one time. Stay with Ermine all the time. Don't talk with any of the gypsies, stay clear of them. That's the rules I give you for this and I expect you to obey them."

" Yes, father, yes! Of course! Thank you so much!" she said happily, almost jumping out of her chair. Jennine looked angrily at her husband but decided to let it go for the moment.

" I expect you to come with me to the market tomorrow, Noelle." her mother said without looking at her.

" Yes, mother." Noelle had calmed down a bit, for some reason, her mother really didn't seem to like it when she was this happy, even on the inside.

**Really short I know… but it's only the intro, I'm working on the next part right now.**

**And I know that I'm probably pretty bad with the whole old Paris or how I should say it. I'm not sure at all at how it was that time and how they talked.**

**I would appreciate if you would tell me if I should change something in the story, like if something is really bad.**

**Oh and the next part WILL be longer than this one… and it will probably be Noelle's POV, maybe.**

**Well thanks for reading and I hope you will be back for the next chapter, bye!**


	2. My First Puppetshow and First Puppeteer!

**Me again :) as I said in the first chapter, this one will be much longer! The third one will probably be longer than this one and then it will continue like that. Well…**

**TO THE STORY:**

Noelle's POV:

" Noelle, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother standing next to the bed, glaring down at me, " Get dressed, we are going to the market as soon as you're ready." she then left my room.

I gave out a yawn and put on a green dress I got from father the last year, then I put my long blonde hair up in a ponytail with two small bangs on both sides of my forhead.

When I looked into my mirror I couldn't help but to touch my cheek, it was so… pale. It felt so weird. Mother had such beautiful, just right color on her skin while for some reason, I was always completely white. Strange.

It was very sunny outside today, some clouds on the sky but nothing dangerous. I hope it won't rain tomorrow on the festival… Oh!

That's right! Father actually said yes! I hope I meet Ermine today so that I can tell her the good news…

I then walked as nice as I could to please mother who gave me a quick nod, " You're learning."

Last time I tried to walk gracefully down the stairs, I almost fell and it didn't make her happy at all…

We then left the house to make our way to the market.

-::-:: In the market ::-::-

There was no talking while we walked, we just walked and walked. I felt like asking mother where we were going but decided to keep quiet.

" Bonjour, mademoiselle Gautier." a man that worked in a bakery said. He was a friend of my mother's. Usually when I'm at the square with her, she likes to talk to him.

" Bonjour, monsieur Chauvin. What have you got today?"

" Follow me inside and I shall show you." he walked inside while mother turned to me and said,

" Wait out here. I will be right back." then she walked in.

Sounds like they have and affair, no? Well they don't. he might have fallen for my mother since he always gives her really nice bread for a cheap and nice prize, but she doesn't like him that way.

I turned around from the bakery and looked out over the square. All I could see were people buying things by other people. Gypsys begging for money, sadly enough.

I remember that one time a woman begged me for money, but before I could respond mother took me hand and just told her to go away which she did. I felt a little quilty after that. But I guess that it's like father always tells me. Gypsys just trick people into giving them money, they are nothing but thives. Evil.

Such a strong word, he used it on them and that means that they must be evil. Even if it seems really strange to me how beggers could be evil.

I began to look out over the market again and this time one thing caught my eye that I didn't see before, a red wagon standing in the middle of everything with about 5 children gathered around it.

I couldn't help myself but being a little curious over the wagon. First I turned around to see what mother was doing, still talking with monsieur Chauvin, then I took my chance to see what was happening over there.

I stood behind all the children ans saw that it was a puppetshow. This was the first time I ever saw one. They were already at the end when I came so I could only watch a few minutes of it.

The story was about a princess that in the end found her dream prince.

All the children then left and their parents just left small coins on the ground for the puppeteer to pick up now that the show was over.

I felt a little bad for him since the parents didn't even bother to give him the money by themselves, so I picked it up for him and dropped them on the wagon's small stage.

I was about to leave when the man suddenly appeared behind the stage, I didn't know why it suprised me, where would he be but behind the stage?

" Enjoyed the show, mademoiselle?" he said, smiling while he picked up the money and put it in his pocket.

He had a purple mask over his face so you couldn't see it too good and colorful clothes with some also wore a big purple hat with a yellow feather and had a golden earring. But one thing in particular stood out to me… he was a gypsy.

" Y- yes. It was very entertaining and I'm very impressed." I simply said, it couldn't hurt to just compliment him, could it?

" So even a grown lady as you liked puppetshows, huh?" he smiled, seeming pretty happy.

I didn't know if I should answer or not. Both mother and father told me to never make contact with a gypsy. But I have already made contact with him… and he seems quite friendly…

" Yes, well this was my first puppetshow."

First he seemed a little suprised, but then he gave me a kind smile and answered " I see. Then I'm honoured that your first was my puppetshow." He walked out of the wagon and stood in front of Noelle and took of his purple hat and said, " My name is Clopin. Do you feel like telling me your name, mademoiselle?"

" Noelle…" I answered quietly, a little nervous since I really am not supposed to speak to a gypsy.

" A very beautiful name, mademoiselle Noelle." He took my hand and kissed it gently causing me to blush. But that blush disappeared by fear as I heard an angry voice yell from a few steps behind me, " **Noelle**!"

"M- mother!" was all I could say as the furious blonde woman pulled her away from Clopin who looked a little shocked, but still not that suprised… strange.

" What do we always tell you about those gypsys? Wait until your father hears this, what will he say!" while she pulled me away I couldn't help but look back at Clopin who looked back at me, but then went back to packing down his things as he did before we started to talk. I felt a little guilty to just leave him without saying anything, but it's better that way, I shouldn't have talked to him in the first place.

-::-At home… locked up in my room-::-

The first thing mother did when we got home was locking me up in my room. She barely said a word to me on the way home and that gave me a bad feeling about tomorrow.

" Noelle!" I heard father yell from downstairs, she probably told him the second he walked into the house.

I slowly walked down into the dining room where both mother and father looked at me angrily.

" Jeninne told me about the gypsy. Tell me why you were talking to that man, and don't lie." Lie? I have neved told them a lie since I was 7 years old… and now he thinks that I will tell a lie?

" I didn't even know it was a gypsy… I just wanted to know why children was gathered by the wagon, then I watched a little of his puppetshow and he asked me if I liked it. I thought it would be too mean to not answer him…"

" Mean?" mother asked disgusted by the thought that I was nice to a gypsy… many things seems to disgust her nowadays….

" Yes. And the parent's of the children who watched his show didn't even bother to give the money directly to him, they just threw it on the ground! I felt bad for him… nothing else happened."

" Yet he kissed your hand." mother was clearly getting angrier now that I left that part out, I didn't think it was of importance.

" We introduced outselves to each other, he said that my name was beautiful and kissed my hand like a gentleman."

" Did you just say gentleman? A gypsy as a gentleman, hah! It's ridiculous. If I arrived a few seconds later he would probably have stolen something."

" I don't think…"

" Enough!" father yelled angrily, " Noelle, everyday we tell you to never make contact with a gypsy, yet you did."

" But I didn't mean to-"

" It doesn't matter! The second you found out about him being a gypsy you should have walked away. You give me no choice, as punishment, you aren't allowed to go the the Feast of fools tomorrow."

" Father-!"

" I've heard enough, Noelle. Go up to your room now."

I said nothing and just walked up to my room. I could belive that yesterday I was allowed to go to the feast of fools, but no I had to stay home because I felt that I had to be nice to that gypsy… It's not fair.

I haven't been able to tell Ermine anything yet either… well at least she won't be that disappointed since I never said that I could go.

What should I do? I really wanted to go… but nothing will change fathers mind now…

-;;;-**Next Day…**-;;-

The second I opened my eyes I just felt something inside… I didn't want to stay in the house. I wanted to go to the festival.

Since no one had awoken me, I could assume that they both had gone out. Father to work and mother to do some shopping before there's too many people in the market.

Whenever I wasn't allowed to leave the room, they didn't even bother to check up on me until late night. Maybe this was a chance.. to go?

No what am I thinking? I can't disobey my parent again… it's because I did it that I can't go to the feast of fools. But then again… maybe they won't find out? And if they do, I will just take my punishment. That will work!

I stood up from bed and walked over to my wardrobe and put on my blue favorite dress, in case mother would come home I knew that it would be better to wait a little longer, maybe the second the festival started.

If I would meet Ermine when I'm out I could tell her about everything.

I waited about 2 hours, then I left the house carefully so that if mother returned home, she wouldn't notice. I just need to beg that if she gets home before me, she doesn't want to talk to me.

*-*-*-*-***Later….***-*-*-*-*

It was crowded in the square, not a suprise, but I have never seen it this crowded. There were lots of tents everywhere and after what my father told me, this is the only time of the year when the gypsys are able to walk outside without any trouble. Must feel nice for them.

Judge Frollo hadn't arrived yet so I couldn't see that many guards yet and I couldn't see my father anywhere, nor my mother so right now I had not much to worry about.

" Noelle!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I turned around and saw a girl with brown long hair in a yellow dress run towards me.

" Ermine!" I answered happily.

" So they let you go?" she smiled.

" They did. But now I'm not allowed anymore."

" … What are you talking about?" I could understand why that confused her…

" I asked two days ago and they said yes. But yesterday when I went to the market together with mother I accidently spoke to a gypsy which made them furious and now I'm not allowed anymore. So I'm not gonna stay here very long."

" A gypsy? Really? How was it?"

" It was a he, and he was quite friendly, but mother told me on the way home when she scolded me that he was pretending so he could get my money."

" Oh, I see. I'm actually quite suprised that you are here now that I know that you aren't allowed…"

" It will be fine. Atleast I hope so."

" Well then, let's go! I think the gypsy who leads the whole festival will arrive soon."

I nodded and followed Ermine to a big stage and ones we were in the front of everyone else who was standing there really loud music started playing and one of the gypsys started to sing about the festival. I couldn't see him but he seemed to like to be everywhere… or how I should express it…

"Once a year we throw a party here in town

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

Every man's a king and every king's a clown

Once again it's topsy turvy day

It's the day the devil in us gets released

It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest

Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools!"

I had to admit that the song was pretty catchy… even some in the crowd sang some lines.

" What do you think so far?" Ermine asked me while laughing. She is a bit taller than me so she could probably see the man singing while I had to wait until he get on the stage.

" It's nice right now." I said calmly.

Everytime the crowd or the gypsy sang 'Topsy Turvy' Ermine always sang along, I joined her sometimes.

" Look, Noelle. judge Frollo has arrived!" my friend stated happily. I tried my best to look at the direction. I saw judge Frollo, but I didn't pay him much mind, it was a special soldier that caught my sight.

" My father…!" I whispered to Ermine who looked at where I was pointing.

" Yes, would you look at that…"

" I better get going…"

" No, please, stay a little longer. There is too many people here so he won't notice!"

" … A little longer then…" but I had a feeling that it wasn't good for me to stay.

"Come one, come all!

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance

See the myst'ry and romance."

The gypsy were over at to judge Frollo now, I don't even know how he has the curage to touch him.

When I looked a little closer I recognized the gypsy…

" Clopin?" I said to myself quietly.

" Who is Clopin?"

" The gypsy from yesterday.. the man who sings."

" Really?" she seemed pretty suprised but she knew that it wasn't impossible for people to meet him outside the feast of fools, since he is a gypsy and has to work hard for his money here.

"Come one, come all" Clopin was now on the stage singing. He seemed to notice me since he smiled over at me. I returned a small smile, so small that I'm not ever sure if he saw it.

"See the finest girl in France

Make an entrance to entrance

Dance la Esmeralda

Dance!" 

With a poof he had disappeared and a gypsy woman in a red dress were now standing on the stage, she was really beautiful. She was dancing.

" Isn't she amazing?" Ermine asked me while still looking at her dance.

" Yeah, she sure is!" I answered impressed of her skills in dance.

I could see how the woman, Esmeralda I guess her name is, ran up to judge Frollo, it seemed like she would actually kiss him, but she just hit his hat and ran back to continue her dance. The judge looked pretty angry after that.

When she finished many threw up coins at the stage and Clopin came back.

" Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for

Here it is, you know exactly what's in store

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore

Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" About five men climbed up the stage with masks on, Esmeralda helped a guy with a pretty impressing suit. A hump on the back, a strange face.

" This is the best part!" Ermine laughed.

Esmeralda pulled of every man's mask who got kicked of the stage by her pet goat until she got to the man she helped up. She pulled the 'mask' but it didn't come of, not even a little.

"That's no mask!" a man behind us asked.

" It's his face! He's hideous!" a woman yelled.

" It's the bellringer from Notre Dame!" Bellringer from Notre Dame? I have never heard of that before… and to call him hideous is a little harsh, isn't it?

The bellringer looked really heartbroken, well I would probably be that too if everyone called me hideous…

It felt a little heartbroking to see a person so sad on a stage.

" Ugh, how could anyone be born like that..?" Ermine asked staring at him. I didn't answer.

" Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" Clopin said as he jumped up on stage and stood next to the sad man who hid his face in his hands. " We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is!" He put a crown on his head and yelled, " Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Then everyone ran towards him and carried the man, Quasimodo, on some kind of throne while Clopin made a weird walk in front of everyone else.

Quasimodo seemed really happy even though he is called the ugliest in Paris.

They walked from the first big stage to a smaller one and put down Quasimodo while singing together with Clopin.

" And it's the day we do the things that we deplore

On the other three hundred and sixty-four

Once a year we love to drop in

Where the beer is never stoppin

For the chance to pop some popinjay

And pick a king who'll put the 'top' in

Topsy Turvy Day!

Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"

The he gave Guasimodo a purple king cape and a spar which gave the hunchback tears of joy which actually felt pretty heartwarming.

Everyone seemed to honour him right now, even me and Ermine so I actually forgot about my father and mother for this moment.

" You think he's ugly now? Then look at this!" I heard a voice yell and a tomato was thrown at the poor guy. " Now that's ugly!"

"All heil to the king!" another voice yelled and threw another tomato at him, what was going on?

Suddenly the crowd were tying him down and Clopin were nowhere to be seen. Everyone were throwing food at him, awful! He's so helpless!"

" Why isn't the guards doing anything? Father?"

" I don't know. They probably have their reasons." Ermine said calmly, it seemed like we were the only ones besides most of the gypsys who didn't throw anything and laughed about it.

He had tears of joy! How can they do this?

" Please, master! Help me!" I heard him scream, looking over at judge Frollo who just looked away. Someone should do something… the guards, father, Clopin! Anyone!

" Enough!" I said quietly and tried to walk towards the stage Quasimodo was on but I got stopped by Ermine.

" Noelle, what are you doing? Everyone will see. Your father will see, your mother if she's here and everyone in the whole town will remember this!" I stopped walking… I don't want to disgrace… but..

Suddenly everyone just stopped throwing and everything got quiet. On the small stage Esmeralda were standing, now wearing a purple and white dress.

" I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." She said, bending down to him and dryed som of the food from his cheek.

" Gypsygirl, get down at once!" judge Frollo said from his 'throne'.

" Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

" I forbid it!"

Esmeralda then drew out a knife and freed him from his ropes.

" How dare you defy me!" Frollo said angrily.

" You treat this boy the same way you treat my people!" she said just as angrily, " You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help!"

Something in Noelle felt strange when she said that. Is her father really like this all the time? Ignoring people who is in this much need of help?

"Silence!"

" Justice!"

Everyone in the crowd started to whisper things, they better feel guilty… I do.

" You will pay for this, gypsy!"

" Then it seems like we crowned the wrong fool. The only fool here I can see is you!" she said and threw the crown over to his crown.

All the guards then gathered around her, I couldn't see the face of any of them, ready to arrest.

She started to count them to ten, then she disappeared and reappeared a bit away. Then the hunt began.

" I can't take this… I'm going home."

" You don't want to see what will happen?"

" No. I better hurry before father gets back… Bye, Ermine."

" Bye, Noelle."

Then I tried my best to sneak through the crowds, on the way I noticed that Esmeralda seemed to have the advantage on the guards.

I couldn't help but wonder where Clopin had gone, he just disappeared… Not that I care. Right now I need to focus on getting home.

Though I really felt like asking father why he didn't help, I knew I couldn't. And that felt really stupid.

-::-.**The House**.-::-

This is one of the times I really wish that my room wasn't so high up, now I can just hope that no one is home.

I slowly opened the door and guess what…

A very angry face stared at me the second I walked in.

" Noelle, were you to the festival? We told you to stay home!"

" I know, mother. I'm relived that you found out cause now I can ask father a question when he get's home." I said while walking up to my room, I really didn't feel like talking to her right now. But I will talk to father once he get home, I want to know what he is doing when he is doing his 'duty'. After that, I will probably never get to leave the house again.

**Yeah, I will stop here. I'm sorry if Clopin becomes a little OOC in the story.. I will try my best to not make him OOC. Well please review and let me know what you think, I need a little support :) And I really need to know what you think since if you readers don't like it, I should probably try my best to fix the things you don't like! Oh, and I will probably make the next chapter longer ^^  
**

**Bye, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Monsieur Gypsy

What has happened to me? Why am I acting like this? Ever since that gypsy, how come?

That's the questions mother and father asked before, now I'm here, locked in my room. I couldn't even answer their questions, there is no answer I can think of. Atleast not anything good.

Ever since I met that gypsy, Clopin… no, I shouldn't speak his name. He has ruined me. Maybe it was what father calls 'gypsy magic'? But why would he do that? And when?

I am not allowed to leave the house alone in a long while, whenever I am out it will be with mother who will keep an eye on me, making sure that I don't speak to anyone. I don't blame them for doing this, it is my own fault. I 'lost my path to become perfect woman and became a useless and shamefull little girl' as mother said.

Heavy rain is falling from the black sky outside, fitting my mood perfectly. It rained yesterday when I got home too.

I wonder if the rain ruined the festival yesterday? Or maybe the whole king of fools thing ended it. I can't help but wonder what happened to him, Quasimodo. Will he be okay?

I asked father about it when he got home. His answer was that it was his own fault for going out, that it wasn't the guard's problem. At that moment I wasn't proud of him anymore. Not even a little.

Mother didn't care.

What is the duty of judge Frollo's guards? To protect the judge only, isn't it to keep the peace in Paris?

Right now I don't want to be in this house, I want to be outside. Just feeling the wind and rain.

Ermine… how come she didn't even care a little about the hunchback? It almost felt like she thought it was understandable that the crowd and the guards did what they did.

I don't know anything… am I really this ignorant?

Then I felt in a not very pleasant sleep, not even in my dreams could I be left alone and… free.

**(- The next day… morning. -)**

No one woke me up this morning, that is something new. Usually mother wakes me up to go to the market with her, but I guess that she's ashamed of me right now. I know that nobody is home since the house is so quiet.

How long will it be this way, I want to gain their love once again. Make them proud.

It's probably like Ermine said yesterday at the feast of fools, the guards must have had some kind of reason for not helping that boy and it's surely none of my business.

Downstairs I heard a door close, mother is home now, maybe I should talk to her.

I walked down the stairs to see her simply walking into the kitchen.

" Mother, I am really sorry for yesterday." She didn't answer, she just looked at me coldly.

" Désolé, mother… I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday. I will never disobey again, so please." I said looking down.

There was no sound for a few seconds until I heard her say, " Keep your head up, Noelle."

Yes, it was just a rule but I was really happy that she spoke to me.

" Désolé." I said and lifted my head with a small smile.

" I still hate what you did yesterday."

" I know…"

" But it was the first time you ever disobeyed me. So I will forgive you."

" Merci, mother." I answered sounding less happy than I was to not irritate mother.

" And since you were this mature and came down to apologise, I will talk with your father about letting you go out again."

" Oh, mother! Merci, merci!" I yelled, not trying to hide the happiness this time.

" Calm down, child." I only nodded and walked back to my room. Father usually listens to mother about me, normally it would be about me doing something mother did not approve. But this time she is gonna talk him into letting me go out and that's great.

***********Next Day***********

It is a really warm day, no clouds on the sky as far as I could see, and the best of all is that I'm at the market with my mother. She convinced father to forgive me aswell and now everything seems forgotten, even though I know that it isn't.

" Noelle, feel free to go and look at a new dress, I will go and talk to monsieur Chauvin."

"Yes, mother." I answered and began to walk.

" And I trust you to not speak to any of those gypsys today."

" Of course."

The dress store were right across from the bakery, it was a bit to walk since the square was big but still not very long.

" Salut, Noelle!" I saw Ermine come out of one of the stores with a bag in her hand.

" Bonjour, Ermine. What are you doing here?"

" Do you have to ask? I have just bought a really nice dress! But that doesn't matter right now, did your parents find out?"

" They did. But I got along with mother who convinced father to let me go without a punishment for this time."

" That's good!" she smiled. Her smile told me that she was both glad that I got away and that she wanted me to ask her about the new dress.

" So tell me about the dress."

" Oh, nothing special!" Definetly something special, " I think it makes me look much slimmer than I am actually!"

" Really? Even though that you already are very slim?"

" Oui! It's so elegant! You will probably see it soon enough!"

I told her that mother let me buy a new dress too, so she followed me into the store where I bought a beautiful dress. It was white with a small blue ribbon at the waist.

I love the color blue, it's so soothing.

When we got out of the store, I couldn't see mother anywhere. She was probably still talking to monsieur Chavin, this could take over 10 minutes. Well atleast Ermine was here to keep me company.

" Look, isn't that you gypsy friend?" she said in a teasing voice.

I looked at the same way she did and saw Clopin in his wagon that was surrounded by children as always.

" He is, as you said, a gypsy. Not a friend." She looked at me like she didn't understand but then looked back at him.

" Are you sure? He looked at you alot at the festival…"

" I do not even know him."

I looked his way until he noticed me and gave a smile. I simply looked away.

" Let us go to the bakery and wait instead…"

" I am fine with it, but you will still be able to see him."

" I really do not care."

" You seem a little stressed… has something happened?"

" Nothing. I just got a little smarter." I said still not facing the way of the wagon.

Ermine didn't say anything more. She looked back at the wagon and then back at me.

" Is he a puppeteer?"

" Oui?"

" I want to see, come on." she said and pulled me along.

" Ermine, no! If mother sees this…"

" I will take the blame! Now stop stuggle!"

I didn't say anything, either way she would win. We stopped in front of the wagon and the puppets made Ermine laugh a few times, like with me.

The show ended five minutes later and the same thing happened as the last time. The children had a good time but the parents still weren't that grateful so they just left the money on the ground.

Well now that I was here, I couldn't help myself.

I picked op the money as I did the last time and put them on the stage while the gypsy was fixing with something behind the stage. I was sure that he didn't notice until he talked to me.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." he smiled.

Of course he noticed. I didn't know if I should answer or not, I could see Ermine who wasn't even looking our way, her eyes were keeping lookout after mother.

When I looked back at Clopin he weren't behind his stage, but right infront of me which caused me to jump back.

" You seem a bit uneasy." he said looking a little confused, but I'm sure he wasn't.

" I am not supposed to talk to you."

" And yet you do. You can see it as a sign." he's mocking me! I know it.

" Well, you started it. And as a lady, I have to answer. No sign, just you teasing me because you know that I can't be seen talking to you."

For some reason he started to laugh. I don't find any of this funny.

" You are such a simple lady, madmoiselle. Acting a little old for you age too, no?"

" Well you are acting completely out of your age, monsieur gypsy." I answered sound very coldly.

" You have already forgotten my name?"

" Your name is of no importance." harsh… I really didn't want to say that but I felt the need to to make sure that he would stop talking to me. But to my suprise, he just gave a small laugh again. Is he making fun or me or does he simply find something funny?

" What is so funny?"

" I think it is amusing how you change your personality! "

" I do not-"

" Noelle, I think madame Jennine is finished talking."

I turned around and saw that she definatly were saying goodbye to the baker. We began to walk towards the bakery and I heard Clopin say after us, " Au revoir, mademoiselle Noelle. We will meet again."

But to make sure that mother didn't notice, I didn't answer.

Mother walked out from the bakery and seemed a little suprised to see both me and Ermine outside, " Oh, bonjour Ermine. Did you find anything, Noelle."

" Oui, a very beautiful dress."

" That's nice. You can show me when we get home. Are you joining us, Ermine?"

" Non, I think I better get going. Au revoir madame Jennine, au revoir Noelle." then she left.

" Au revoir."

Me and mother began to walk the opposite way to get home, I couldn't help but to glance back to see if Clopin were still there. I could see his wagon but not him.

A part of me liked that he told me that we will meet again, but another part tells me to stay away. The one saying that I should stay away is probably the good Noelle, who is a great daughter and is beginning to become a great lady… but what is the other part?

I don't really wanna know right now.. but it just feels so weird.

*_* **Night time…** *_*

The house was quiet, both father and mother were sleeping while I was downstairs, looking at the front door.

Should I go out? Should I stay here in case the wake up? I don't want to stay inside, this will be the first time for me to be out when it's this dark out. I will do it… a fast and short walk then it will be like it never happened.

Quietly I opened the door and walked as quietly out.

What really suprised me right now is that it wasn't as cold as father always told me, it was actually pretty perfect out here.

While walking, the air really felt nice in my face, it is too hard to express how calm it made me feel.

I stopped at a small bridge that lead over a river, the sound if was even more calming than the wind. I was also able to see Notre Dame from here, truly magnificent.

The market place were completely empty, not very suprising but it was so unusual for me to see it. I couldn't help but wonder what time it was, I didn't even bother to check before going out.

My short walk lasted for about one hour, that I'm sure of. When I started to walk home I was impressed by the stars in the sky. For 20 years I could only watch them from my window, but now I see them right above me.

I stopped walking and just looked at them.

" First time looking at the stars, mademoiselle Noelle?"

I quickly turned around to see the gypsy standing a few feet behind me. But now he hadn't his usual colorful clothes. His mask were off and so was all the bells. He was now dressed all in purple.

" What lead you to belive that?"

" Your face while looking at them. Like a child getting a new toy." he smiled.

Interesting metaphor indeed. But what is he even doing here?

" What about you? "

" Just out for a walk."

" And why did you feel the need to talk with me instead of keep walking?"

" Because I wanted to see if you had changed your personality again, and you have!"

" Stop saying that! I am me all the time."

" Then you are two persons, does that sound better?"

" Not really."

" I could guess that."

No one said anything for a few seconds, I felt pretty amazed that he could keep his mouth shut for that long.

" Out for a walk huh?" I asked since it became a little uncomfortable with the silence. And since he was here and all I might aswell talk to him… geez I really do have a split personality at times.

" Oui. Do you want to join?" he asked and moved closer to me which caused me to take a step back.

" W- why would you…"

" I was joking, mademoiselle. Your answer would be no, right?"

" Oh…" that actually disappointed me alittle, god knows why. " Oui… it would."

" And why is that?"

" Because… I don't know you." I don't know why, but I really couldn't say that it was because he is a gypsy.

He raised one eyebrow, " If that's the reason, then how do you want to get to know me?"

" Who said I wanted to?"

" Do you?"

I became quiet, couldn't answer. To be honest, I wanted to get to know him a little. He is the only one besides mother, father and Ermine that hasn't made me too uneasy.

As I woke up from my thought a face were only a few inches from mine, but it wasn't Clopin's… well not that Clopin's atleast. " You should answer him!" the miniversion of him said.

" Do you carry that around everywhere..?"

Clopin gasped and took his small puppet back. " Puppet isn't an it!"

" Um.. sorry?"

" I forgive you!" the puppet said… I guess he sounded pretty happy, or Clopin sounded happy… someone were a happy puppet or man.

I couldn't help but smile at the puppet.

" Now that is a cute smile!" the gypsy said smiling both sweet and proud of himself.

The compliment made me giggle a little which made him smile a little bigger.

" I should be getting home." I said nervously.

" Then let me walk you to your house, mademoiselle."

" What a gentleman!" I smiled, then we both began to walk.

I know that I shouldn't make contact with him, or any gypsy, but what could this one time hurt?

It was mostly him who talked on the way home and what he said was mostly jokes. Sometimes he even picked a fight with his puppet! I couldn't stop smiling until we reached the house, but even then I had a tiny smile.

" Merci for the escort, monsieur Clopin."

" Ah, so you haven't forgotten my name!" My smile got bigger at his suprised face, though I knew that he wasn't really suprised.

" Au revoir." I said and began to open my door.

" Bonne nuit, mon ami." I heard him say as I walked inside. 'Mon ami'? No one has ever said that to me before… not even Ermine.

Right now, I wish I could say the same thing to him. But that will probably never happen! Since this meeting won't ever be spoken of. That actually a pretty sad thing.

As I lay down in my bed and slowly fell asleep I noticed something strange…

I didn't feel that empty anymore.

I'm finished! And once again, I hope that Clopin weren't ooc xD

**Since I have only watched the disney movie I haven't seen that much of him so I'm just doing my best. The chapter wasn't that long but the next one will be... I hope.  
**

**And did anyone notice me trying to put in more french words? Well I did ^^  
**

**Also, I will not update until I have atleast 4 reviews since I really want to know what people think about the story so far! :) See you in the next chapter! BYE!**


End file.
